twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Weapon
Special Weapons are unique weapons specially designed for each vehicle in the Twisted Metal tournament. Each vehicle throughout the series has its own unique special weapon. As the series continues, Special Weapons evolve and become more innovative and deadly. Within most of the series, each vehicle carried one Special Weapon. In the most recent game in the series, Twisted Metal (2012), however, (nearly) each vehicle was given two Special Weapons. Special Weapons vary by vehicle and are usually attributed by the personality of the characters or the design of the vehicle. Between different vehicles, each Special Weapon has its own amount of effectiveness. Some Specials have the ability to take out vehicles in only a few uses, while other Special Weapons are more useful for weakening, rather than killing the opponent. Special Weapons have an infinite amount of ammo, but must be recharged if they run out. Special Weapons recharge after a specific amount of time, depending on the vehicle. Special Weapon Types Throughout the Twisted Metal series, there have been a number of different types of Special Weapons. The following is a list of Special Weapon types that have appeared throughout the series: *Projectile: Special Weapons which fire projectiles at opponents. (i.e. Mr. Grimm) *Energy: Special Weapons such as flamethrowers and lasers that emit a string of energy for a limited amount of time, dealing serious damage. (i.e. Thumper) *Ramming: Special Weapons which involve charging at an enemy and using the bulk of the vehicle's weight to deal damage (i.e. Hammerhead). *Manipulation: Special Weapons which involve the attacker using parts of the vehicle to manipulate an enemy vehicle (i.e. Mr. Slam). *Shockwave: Special Weapons which send out a shockwave that knocks back/damages nearby opponents (i.e. Axel). *Orb/Vortex: Special Weapons which pull enemy vehicles near an object (or the attacking vehicle) which damage the opponent, with the damage resulting from various effects depending on the weapon (i.e. Twister). *Detonation: Special Weapons which allow the user to fire the Special Weapon and then detonate it in the middle of use. Direct hits with these weapons are usually more damaging than a self-detonated blast radius (i.e. Junkyard Dog). *Piloted: Special Weapon which, when activated, allows the user to control the weapon manually and target enemies (i.e. Vermin). *Lock on/Charge: Special Weapon which requires the use of a targeting reticle/charge mechanic to target and damage enemies (i.e. 12-Pak). *Random Access: Certain Vehicles have the ability to use any Special Weapon in the game (i.e. Mime). Upgraded Special Weapons In Twisted Metal: Head-On, Upgraded Special Weapons were introduced. After the player successfully kills five enemies and collects five upgrade icons, the player is given an upgraged Special Weapon. Most upgrades allow the user to rapidly fire/charge up their Special Weapon for extra damage. Upgrade Mechanics *Charge: Special Weapon which requires a charge mechanic to use. Charging the Special Weapon will increase its effectiveness. *Rapid Fire: Special Weapon which uses a button-mash mechanic to deal extra damage. List of Special Weapons by Vehicle This list is in alphabetical order. ATV *Shotgun Blast - ATV fires multiple bullets at its enemies at a close range. (TM:HO) *Dynamite Throw - ATV's rider throws dynamite at enemies from his shirt pocket. (TM:HO) Auger *Drill - Uses the mounted drill to impale, spin, and launch oponents away. (TMIII, TM4) Axel *Crowd Controller - Unleashes an electrical surge around himself, knocking back and damaging nearby opponents. (TM2, TMIII, TM4, TM:B, TM:HO, TM:2012) *War Wheel - Pulls both the wheels together to form one large, spiked wheel, which causes massive damage by crushing opponents from underneath. (TM:B, TM:2012) *Missile Barrage - Fires a single missle at an opponent, and then spins to fire a massive amount of other missiles at the same opponent. (TM:SB) Brimstone *Suicide Bomber - Launches a human being with dynamite strapped to it to opponents. If the bomber manages to grab onto an enemy vehicle, it will detonate themselves, damaging the enemy. (TM:B) Calypso *Nuke - Calypso launches a nuclear missile in front of himself, and, upon detonation, creates a massive explosion that deals amazing damage. (TM4) Club Kid *Vortex - Places a vortex on the ground which pulls in nearby oponents. When the vortex reaches terminal velocity, it will explode, damaging the enemy vehicle. (TMIII) Cousin Eddy *Massive Ram - Cousin Eddy boosts at incredible speed at opponents, damaging them with the spikes in front of the vehicle. (TM:HO) *Mounted Flamethrower - Cousin Eddy's gunner sends a jet of flame at nearby opponents. (TM:HO) Crazy 8 *Electric Surge - Fires an electric surge at nearby opponents, electricuting them. The power of the Special can be increased through rapid button presses or by tapping the d-pad in the opponent's direction before using. (TM:B) Crimson Fury *Crimson Blade - Fires a projectile laser beam at opponents. ™ *Paper Airplane Assualt - Fires three flaming paper airplanes which home in on targets and set them aflame upon impact. (TM:SB) *Reticle Pulse Blast - Targets enemies using a reticle, then fires a homing red orb at opponents. (TM:HO) *Flamethrower - The gunner uses a portable flame thrower to roast opponents in front of it. (TM:2012) *Flamethrower Shockwave - Using the portable flame thrower, the gunner sends a blast to the ground, creating a damaging shockwave which ignites opponents when struck. (TM:2012) Crusher *Crusha - Grabs and repeatedly crushes its opponent using its jaws. (TM4) Dark Tooth *Dark Tooth Barrage - Dark Tooth fires multiple ricochet bombs and flaming ice cream cones at opponents. (TM2) *Flaming Headbutt - After Dark Tooth is destroyed, Dark Tooth's head will attack its opponents by ramming itself into them. (TM2) *Dark Tooth Chew - Using the jaws attached to it, Dark Tooth grabs, chews, and throws away opponents. (TM:HO) Darkside *Death Blast - Fires a small, white-flamed projectile at opponents. ™ *Freeze-Flamethrower - Fires a Freeze Missile and a Flamethrower at the same time, stopping opponents in place and cooking them for massive damage. (TMIII) *Darkside Slam - Activates the turbo and rams into opponents at an amazing speed, with devastating results. (TM:B, TM:SM, TM:2012) *50-Caliber Chain Gun - Sets a 50-caliber chain gun on the top, which can rotate 360 degrees to fire at opponents. The longer the gun fires, the faster the bullets are unleashed. (TM:2012) Death Warrant *Chain Gun - The gunner fires a chain gun at opponents. The bullets have a slight homing capability. (TM:2012) *Zoomy Missiles + Chain Gun Combo - Along with the Chain Gun, the gunner also fires a barrage of Zoomy Missiles at opponents. (TM:2012) Drag Queen *Flamethrower - Fires a jet of flame from the grill at the front of the car, causing a high amount of damage. (TM4) Firestarter *Torch - Fires a giant flamthrower which deals massive damage to opponents. (TMIII) Flower Power *Power of Flower: Fires a giant, flower-shaped projectile at opponents. (TMIII) Goggle Eyes *Greentox - Fires a stream of toxic green acid which causes a great amount of damage to opponents. (TM4) Grasshopper *Leap n' Slam - Leaps high into the air and slams onto opponents with great force. (TM2, TM:HO) Hammerhead *Crusher - Uses its giant wheels to crush opponents from underneath. (TM, TM2, TM:SB, TM:HO) *Stomp - Charges at opponents with great speed, knocking them far. (TMIII) Juggernaut *Drop Mines - Tosses Death Balls behind or in front of itself, which cause a moderate amount of damage. (TM:2012) Junkyard Dog *Death Ball - Tosses a spiked ball into the air, and drops it back onto opponents with an explosive finish. (TM:B) *Taxi Throw - Launches a taxi at opponents. If this taxi is dropped behind Junkyard Dog, it will act as a mine. (TM:2012) *Explosive Taxi - Launches a taxi that can be detonated. If the taxi is left alone for a certain amount of time, however, the blast radius will substantially increase. (TM:2012) *Health Taxi - Similar to the Explosive Taxi Special, although instead of an explosive taxi which damages opponents, this taxi heals teammates. Only available in team games. (TM:2012) Kamikaze *Flamethower - The gunner uses a portable flame thrower to burn opponents in front of it. (TM:2012) *Freeze Shockwave - Emits a large shockwave which freezes opponents all around it. (TM:2012) Manslaughter *Boulder Throw - Unleashes a barrage of large, explosive boulders from the back of its truck into opponents behind or in front of it. (TM:B) Meat Wagon *Gurney Bomber - Launches an occupied gurney that homes in on opponents and explodes on impact. *Piloted Gurney Bomber - Allows the player to control the Gurney Bomber. (TM:2012) Meter Maid *Energy Ray - Emits an electric energy circumference around it which siphons an opponents health into Meter Maid's health bar. (TM4) Micro Blast *Gatlinger - Fires a flurry of powerful Speed Missiles from the gatling gun attached to the front of it. (TM4) Mime *Mime - Mime imitates the Special of any opponent on the battlefield. (TM:SB) Minion *Any Special - Minion has access to all Special Weapons in the game. ™ *Serpent - Minion fires a freeze missile and three homing missiles (two in TM4) at its opponent, causing massive damage. (TM2, TMIII, TM4) *Flamethrower and Fireballs - At close range, Minion fires a flamethrower which greatly drains an opponent's health meter. At long range, Minion fires a series of fireballs which greatly damage an opponent. (TM:B) Moon Buggy *Quasars - Fires an electric string which traps opponents and coninually electrocutes them for an extended period of time until the electric string explodes. (TM4) Mr. Grimm *Screaming Soul - Launches a screaming soul from his possession (or in the case of Black, a Scythe and in Small Brawl, a pair of pumpkin heads), causing massive damage. (TM, TM2, TMIII, TM:B, TM:SB, TM:HO) *Cannon - As Captain Grimm, fires a cannonball from the mounted cannon on the front of the vehicle, which, on contact, sets the opponent aflame. (TM4) Mr. Slam *Grab n' Slam - Uses its front loader to pick up an opponent and smash them multiple times on the ground before flinging them away. (TM2, TM4, TM:SB, TM:HO) Mr. Zombie *Superbeast - Fires a spinning skull which draws enemies in as it electrifies enemies. The skull then explodes, setting enemies aflame and pushing them away. (TM4) Orbital *Teleorb - Fires a blue orb which draws opponents in and freezes them when the orb explodes. (TM4) Outlaw *Omni Taser - Fires a 360 degree taser at opponents which electrocutes them and sends them flying. (TM, TM2, TMIII, TM:SB, TM:HO) *Gun turret - Fires a 360 degree gun turret at opponents. In Twisted Metal (2012), if the fire button is rapidly pressed, Blood Missiles and/or grenades will be added into the Special Weapon. (TM:B, TM:2012) Piecemeal *Piecemeal - Piecemeal is able to use the Special of any opponent on the battlefield. (TM:SB) Pit Viper *Sizzle - Fires a ball of green acid at opponents, greatly damaging opponents. ™ Pizza Boy *Blades - Fires a pair of razor blades at opponents, which home in and slice into enemies. (TM4) Primeval *Any Special - Primeval has access to any Special Weapon in the game. (TMIII) Quatro *Microwave - Sends out a pulse of microwave radiation around his hoverbike which knocks away his opponents. (TM4) RC Car *Laser - Fires a laser beam at opponents. This beam has a chance of setting the opponent on fire. (TM4) Reaper *Chainsaw - Throws a chainsaw at opponents. The chainsaw on its own has a slight homing capability. The Special can be powered up if a wheelie is performed by pulling on the left stick, which ignites the chainsaw. Doing this increases the damage by over 100 points, but disables any homing capability. (TM:2012) *RPG - Pulls out an RPG to manually target opponents. If the RPG successfully lands on an opponent, the round will stick to them, and can be left alone to power up to Stage 2. When in Stage 2, the RPG rocket becomes twice as powerful and increases the blast radius. The RPG can also be used as a remote bomb. (TM:2012) Road Boat *Magnetic Projectiles - Fires a magnetic disk from the hood of the car which has a great homing capability and excellent power. (TM:2012) *Mega-Magnet - Uses the magnet attached to the front of itself to pull vehicles in and snatch them. With the vehicle in Road Boat's grasp, Road Boat can fire machine guns at it, ram it into the environment, or charge the magnet and launch the opponent away. (TM:2012) Roadkill *Steel Javelin - Fires a homing steel javelin at opponents. ™ *Boomerang Blast - Launches a missle which acts like a boomerang and comes back to Roadkill if the attack misses. When coming back to Roadkill, however, the attack power of the boomerang is doubled. (TM2, TM:HO) *Spike Bomb - Lobs a spinning bomb into the air which detonates on impact with the ground. *Charged Missiles - Charges a series of missiles in the front of its car to attack opponents. The longer the missiles are charged, the more damage they will cause. However, if the charge is kept too long, the missiles can backfire. (TM:B) *Chain Gun - The gunner fires a portable chaingun at opponents. The chaingun's power can be charged. (TM:2012) *Zoomy Rockets + Chaingun Combo - Along with the chaingun, the gunner also fires Zoomy missiles. This Special is taken directly from Death Warrant. (TM:2012) *Drop Mines - Drops four Death Balls behind the vehicle. This needs rear-firing the Special Weapon. (TM:2012) Shadow *Soul Shadow - Fires a soul (and in later games, a coffin) at opponents. While it is in action, the soul/coffin can be detonated and can cause blast damage to opponents. It can also bounce off of walls and go through walls. (TM2, TM:B, TM:SB, TM:HO, TM:2012) *Raven Gunner - Raven shoots out the roof of the car similar to Outlaw's Special (TM:B) *Reticle Coffin - Aims a reticle and launches a coffin which acts as a remote bomb. If the coffin stays in play long enough, it will reach Stage 2, increasing the effectiveness of the bomb. (TM:2012) Spectre *Ghost Missile - Fires a missle with excellent homing capability and the ability to fly through walls. (TM, TM2, TMIII, TM:B, TM:SB, TM:HO) Sweet Tooth *Napalm Cone - Fires a flaming ice cream cone at opponents. (TM, TM2, TM:HO) *Sweet Bomb - Fires a bomb shaped like Needles Kane's head, which can later be detonated for major damage. (TMIII) *Henchmen - Sweet Tooth unleashes a series of orbs, which are shaped in the likes of Sweet Tooth's henchmen, aimed at the target with homing and wall-breaching capabilities. When they reach the opponent, they trap them, and coninually attack the opponent with missiles, flamethrowers, and electricity before making a final, fantastic explosion to end the attack. (TM4) *Sweet Bot - Transforms into Sweet Bot. (TM:B, TM:2012) **Sweet Missiles - Fires a series of Zoomy Missiles from its arm, severely damaging the opponent. (TM:B) **Sweet Slam - Flies into the air and slams onto the ground, creating a shockwave which knocks nearby opponents away. (TM:2012) **Laughing Death - Throws the head mounted on top of it at opponents with great force. (TM:2012) **Sweet Charge - Charges at opponents with a shoulder ram. (TM:2012) *Ricochet Ice Cream - Fires ice cream on a plate which can ricochet off of walls. If a ricochet occors, the Special will home in on the nearest enemy. (TM:SB) *Laughing Ghost - Fires the head mounted on top of it at opponents. The head has the ability to fly through walls and other objects. (TM:2012) Talon *Mega-Gun Turret - The gunner fires a mega gun turret at opponents, with homing bullet capabilities. (TM:2012) *Mega-Magnet - Equips a magnet which can pick up other vehicles in the battlefield. Talon can fly high into the air and release enemies with the Death Drop technique, casuing major damage. (TM:2012) The Joneses *Hornets - Fires a missile from each of the three luggage containers on top of the car. This Special is very similar to Warthog's classic Special. (TM4) Thumper *Megafire - Unleashes a string of flame from underneath the vehicle's hood. In Twisted Metal 4, Thumper has two flamethrowers, not just one. (TM, TM2, TM4, TM:HO) *Sonic Blast - Fires a series of loud sound waves that knock opponents away and cause massive damage. (TMIII, TM:SB) Tower Tooth *Flamethrower - Tower Tooth fires a flamethrower mounted at its feet. (TM:HO) *Lighting Storm - Tower Tooth unleashes a storm of electricity on opponents, which knock them high into the air and deal an extraordinary amount of damage. (TM:HO) Trapper *Monkeys in a Barrel - Fires a red monkey at opponents, and then fires more and more at the opponent, causing massive damage. (TM:SB) Trash Man *Lifter - Lifts its opponents up using the arms at the front of the truck, and impales them repeatedly on the spikes mounted on the top of the vehicle. (TM4) Twister *Tornado Spin - Spins around, creating a massive twister which sucks in, spins around, and launches opponets. Opponents are not only damaged by the tornado, but also by the environmental effects as well as other cars. (TM2, TM:SB, TM:HO) Vermin *Rat Rocket - Fires a rocket from the top, which homes in on opponents and deals a decent amount of damage. (TM:2012) *Piloted Rat Rocket - Allows the user to control the Rat Rocket. (TM:2012) Warhawk *Warhawk Assualt - Fires various enlarged ricochet disks and missiles, and also charges at opponents in an attempt to knock them away. (TM:B) Warthog *Patriot Missiles - Fires a set of three red, white, and blue missiles at opponents. (TM, TM2, TMIII, TM:SB, TM:HO) *Ion Pad - As General Warthog, places a marker/target which can be detonated later on, activating an ion blast from a satellite above, severely damaging opponents. (TM4) *Flamethrower - Unleashes a thin stream of flame on opponents. (TM:B) *Crusher - Lifts itself up and uses the large wheels on the tank chassis to crush opponents from underneath. (TM:2012) *Crowd Controller - Lifts itself up and smashes on the ground, creating a shockwave which knocks opponents into the air. (TM:2012) Yellow Jacket *Molotov Cocktail - Fires a flaming molotov cocktail at oppoenets which sets them aflame. ™ *Stingers - Launches stingers which pertrude from the various sides of the vehicle. If used in ramming, the stingers will automatically be launched, but will cause extra damage. (TM:B) Category:Weapons